nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether (The Ethereal Realm)
Aether '''or "The Prime Realm" is known as the '''1st Demigod Realm, made with the two most powerful Runes Prime and Forces. Background/Description Due to the nature of the realm, Aether is a place of unbound creation, of Ether in its purest, of energy and destruction and rebirth. The physical nature of Aether is described as a great burning landscape, rent asunder with lightning, fire and motion. Thunder roars and wind howls as they and every other force in physics battle for supremacy.From its mighty stormsNeo-Plasm falls from the sky like rain, and the air is charged with resonance and the potential for mighty, and unique power. The power can be felt in the air as one travels there. It seeps into the skin, pervasive and infectious, making everything brighter, and more beautiful. Aether's energy makes things seem more real than they are on Earth, more idealized like they should. This majesty is both inspiring and heart-rending, evoking both joy and fear in the hearts of it's visitors. It has been recorded in libraries for those who draw on it most for their strength. The Aether is the place of creation, with the power of the prime element flowing into the universe, especially energy from the Mystic Stars that burn there. They are responsible for the conjuring of the other Demigod Realms and the Human Realm. Shifters place the realm of Aether at the apex, positioned in the center of the Neo-Shifters Universe, right next to Haven, and according to the mystics, a pattern can be seen between certain realms. For example, Stygia and Pandemonium form the bottom of the cosmology because they represent the Underworld beneath and darker than the Human Realm. Adjacent to this are the Primal Wild and Arcadia, which share similar traits to the human realms, and are beside them. Over those five rest The Aether, as a channeler of the source of creation, only below and acting as a conduit for the primal star. Out of all the Demigod Realms, Aether is the most contributing due to it's direct connection with the Ethereal Plane. This connection allows the demi-plane to be used as a "machine" that channels the Neo-Plasm that flows through the plane of existence, and amplify the energy that already exists in the other Demigod Realms. It also contributes to the Neo-Shifters as a place where their Ether can be temporarily amplified. This has led to the Neo-Shifters using this realm to develop new abilities with their Ether and Runes, such as conjuring Relics, as the realm gives them the energy needed. Because the realm flows with the energies of sentience, and life, Aether has caused a chain reaction with the other realms in the form of creatures automatically spawning from the respective areas, each having natural features that were literally a result of their environment. Inhabitants Majin Relics For further reading: Majin Relics Due to the fact that Aether flows with the "energies of creation", the energies have a way of taking on a form of their own, resulting in Majin Relics that pop out of the realm. It's been theorized that these beings are conjured by the land as a reaction to the sentient beings that always visit the realm.Category:Warp Zone